


The Pain (And Pleasure) Of DESPAIR

by Dangannerd6



Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Come Inflation, Despair, F/M, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Neck Kissing, Needles, Orgasm, Please Don't Kill Me, Warning: Enoshima Junko, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Kiyotaka wakes up chained in a limosuine with Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. Noticing his boyfriends Mondo and Chihiro chained alongside him, he has to endure the agony that the Despair Sisters force him to go through.





	The Pain (And Pleasure) Of DESPAIR

Kiyotaka blinked his eyes as he regained consciousness, confused. "Ugh, what happened?" he thought as he tried to look around. "Miss Enoshima, he's up." a female voice said. Completely awake, Kiyotaka screamed when he saw a young woman with raven hair and emotionless blue-grey eyes wearing a black knee-length short-sleeved turtleneck dress looking at him apologetically. 

He tried to move his arm, but couldn't. He looked at his arm and saw that it was chained to a small red pole. He looked down and gasped as he saw that his legs were also chained. He looked out a window and realized that he was in a limo. 

He stayed silent when a large breasted woman who appeared to be the goth womans age walked in. "Hey stupid, you gonna give me the silent treatment or speak?" the second woman asked, causing Kiyotaka to snap out of his trance. "WHO ARE YOU TWO?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHY AM I HERE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CHIHIRO AND MONDO?!" he yelled, tears lacing his eyes. 

The goth woman shushed him with her finger while the other woman sat across from him. "Why, don't you know? Name's Junko. This is my accomplice and sister-in-arms Mukuro." Junko replied. "And as for your friends, I suggest that you look next to you." she added, smirking as she put something in her bra. 

Kiyotaka turned to his right and gasped as he saw Chihiro and Mondo next to him, also chained. They turned to look at him, worried. "You OK man?" Mondo asked, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm fine. But I don't get it, why would they put us here?" Kiyotaka answered, noticing that the former was wearing nothing but his undergarments. He looked at Chihiro and noticed the same thing. Kiyotaka didn't look at his crotch, knowing what he'd see. Junko stood up and walked towards the men, grinning.

"Just you wait, soon I'll fatten you up." Junko smiled, rubbing Kiyotakas flat midsection and softly kissing it. "FOR DESPAIR!" she yelled, her voice nearly orgasmic. "Wait, 'Fatten us up'? What does she mean?" Chihiro asked, the boy nervously biting his lower lip. "You'll see in a moment." Mukuro said, grabbing a blanket and placing it on the boys. Not even a minute later, Junko took out a bowl filled with Mochi. But not just any Mochi, it was Despair Mochi. She placed one in each of their mouths, forcing them to chew. 

Junko repeated the process until all the Despair Mochi was gone. She then proceeded to take out a plate of blood sushi. Smirking, she forced Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Chihiro to eat the sushi. 45 minutes later, all the Mochi and sushi Junko had gotten for her plan was gone. "W-what else are you gonna do to us?" Chihiro asked, his belly swollen from the Mochi and sushi. Not answering, Junko gave Mukuro a thumbs up. 

The latter grabbed a basket filled with cum and proceeded to rearrange Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Chihiros position so they were chained to the car ceiling. Junko pulled out a needle from her bra and injected it into the cum. 

First she injected the cum into Kiyotaka, who watched as his stomach swelled up. Then Mondo, and then Chihiro. This repeated until all the cum was gone. Mukuro rearranged their positions so that they were seated again and got rid of the chains.

Kiyotakas hands flew over to his stomach as he tried to rub what he could, softly and worriedly cooing at the Mount Everest sized gurgling mass of flesh. Mondo gently hugged Kiyotaka and Chihiro, all three of them in tears. "You were so Despairingly good for me, my hostages." Junko said as she petted the boys and rubbed their bellies, causing them to fall asleep.

"Mukuro, drive. It's time for the next phase." Junko said later that night, kneading Mondos tummy. Mukuro nodded and hit the gas, while smiling as she looked at her sister-in-arms, who was falling asleep. "Goodnight bitch." she sang.

 

(Later that night)

"Hello, Tsumugi? Yes. Phase 1 went according to plan." Junko whispered through her cellphone as she watched Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Chihiro sleep. "They're unconscious right now, but my hostages will most likely be awake by the time we get to our secret meeting area. See you soon." she whispered as she hung up. She looked out the window and smiled as she saw people falling into Despair. She quietly orgasmed to avoid waking up the boys and kissed each of them as she fell asleep, dreaming about the day people would begin to worship Despair and see Hope as the devil.


End file.
